ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 MTV Movie
Nominees Best Movie (Presented by Toyota) * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Aquaman * Avengers: Endgame * BlacKkKlansman * Bohemian Rhapsody * Captain Marvel * Crazy Rich Asians * Creed II * Deadpool 2 * Eighth Grade * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * The Favourite * First Man * Glass * Green Book * Increibles 2 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Mary Poppins Returns * Roma * Shazam! * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * A Star Is Born * Us * Venom * Vice Best Show * 13 Reasons Why * Adventure Time * Arrow * Atlanta * Barry * The Big Bang Theory * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina * The Flash * Game of Thrones * GLOW * Grown-ish * The Handmaid's Tale * Insecure * The Kominsky Method * The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel * Stranger Things * Riverdale * Supergirl * This Is Us * The Twilight Zone * The Walking Dead * Westworld Best Performance in a Movie * Yalitza Aparicio – Roma as Cleodegaria "Cleo" Gutiérrez * Christian Bale – Vice as Dick Cheney * Emily Blunt - Mary Poppins Returns as Mary Poppins * Bradley Cooper – A Star Is Born as Jackson "Jack" Maine * Lady Gaga – A Star Is Born as Ally Maine * Tom Hardy – Venom as Eddie Brock/Venom * Brie Larson – Captain Marvel as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Rami Malek – Bohemian Rhapsody as Freddie Mercury * James McAvoy – Glass as Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde * Melissa McCarthy – Can You Ever Forgive Me? as Lee Israel * Jason Momoa – Aquaman as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Viggo Mortensen – Green Book as Frank "Tony Lip" Vallelonga Best Performance in a Show * Candice Bergen – Murphy Brown as Murphy Brown * Millie Bobby Brown – Stranger Things as Eleven * Alison Brie – GLOW as Ruth Wilder * Emilia Clarke – Game of Thrones as Daenerys Targaryen * Bill Hader – Barry as Barry Berkman/Barry Block * Issa Rae – Insecure as Issa Dee Best Comedic Performance * Benedict Cumberbatch – The Grinch as The Grinch * Will Ferrell – Holmes & Waston as Sherlock Holmes * Bill Hader – Barry as Barry Berkman/Barry Block * Kevin Hart – Night School as Teddy Walker * Zachary Levi – Shazam! as Billy Batson/Captain Marvel * Dan Levy – Schitt's Creek as David Rose * Melissa McCarthy – The Happytime Murders as Detective Connie Edwards * Kate McKinnon – Saturday Night Live as Various characters * John Mulaney – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Peter Porker/Spider-Ham * Chris Pratt – The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part as Emmet Brickowski and Rex Dangervest * John C. Reilly – Ralph Break the Internet as Wreck-It Ralph * Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Paul Rudd – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Sarah Silverman – Ralph Break the Internet as Vanellope von Schweetz Best Hero * Stephen Amell – Arrow as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Melissa Benoist – Supergirl as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Millie Bobby Brown – Stranger Things as Eleven * Jamie Lee Curtis – Halloween as Laurie Strode * Grant Gustin – The Flash as Barry Allen/The Flash * Tom Hardy – Venom as Eddie Brock/Venom * Brie Larson – Captain Marvel as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Zachary Levi – Shazam! as Billy Batson/Captain Marvel * Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Jason Momoa – Aquaman as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Shameik Moore – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Chris Pratt – Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom as Owen Grady * John C. Reilly – Ralph Break the Internet as Wreck-It Ralph * Ryan Reynolds – Deadpool 2 as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Paul Rudd – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Bruce Wills – Glass as David Dunn/The Overseer Best Villian * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II – Aquaman as David Kane/Black Manta * Riz Ahmed – Venom as Carlton Drake/Riot * Wilson Bethel – Marvel's Daredevil as Agent Dex Poindexter/Bullseye * Josh Brolin – Avengers: Endgame as Thanos * Nick Castle – Halloween as Michael Myers * Benedict Cumberbatch – The Grinch as The Grinch * Johnny Depp – Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald as Gellert Grindelwald * Walton Goggins – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Sonny Burch * Tiffany Haddish – The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi * Hannah John-Kamen – Ant-Man and the Wasp as Ava Starr/Ghost * Catherine Keener – Increibles 2 as Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver * Samuel L. Jackson – Glass as Elijah Price/Mr. Glass * James McAvoy – Glass as Kevin Wendell Crumb/The Horde * Fred Melamed – Adventure Time as Uncle Gumbald * Florian Munteanu – Creed II as Viktor Drago * Liev Schreiber – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Patrick Wilson – Aquaman as Orm/Ocean Master Best Kiss * Jay Baruchel and America Ferrera – How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Rami Malek and Aaron McCusker – Bohemian Rhapsody * Princess Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer – Adventure Time * Paul Rudd and Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp Scene Stealer Best Fight Best Frightening Performance Best On-Screen Team * Ed Helms, Jake Johnson, Hannibal Buress, Jon Hamm, Annabelle Wallis, Isla Fisher and Rashida Jones – Tag * Rami Malek, Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy and Joe Mazzello – Bohemian Rhapsody * Gaten Matarazzo, Finn Wolfhard, Caleb McLaughlin, Noah Schnapp and Sadie Sink – Stranger Things * Shameik Moore, Hailee Steinfeld, Jake Johnson, Nicolas Cage, John Mulaney and Kimiko Glenn – Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas and Evangeline Lilly – Ant-Man and the Wasp * John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman and Taraji P. Henson – Ralph Break the Internet Best Reality Series * The Amazing Race * America's Got Talent * American Idol * American Ninja Warrior * The Bachelor * The Kardashians * Lip Sync Battle * Love & Hip Hop * MasterChef * MasterChef Junior * The Real Housewives * RuPaul's Drag Race * So You Think You Can Dance * Top Chef * Vanderpump Rules * The Voice Best Franchise * Adventure Time * The Amazing Race * America's Got Talent * American Idol * American Ninja Warrior * The Bachelor * The Daily Show * Family Guy * Lip Sync Battle * MasterChef * MasterChef Junior * The Real Housewives * The Simpsons * So You Think You Can Dance * Top Chef * The Twilight Zone * The Voice * Will & Grace Best Host * Samantha Bee – Full Frontal with Samantha Bee * Stephen Colbert – The Late Show with Stephen Colbert * James Corden – The Late Late Show with James Corden * Carson Daly – The Voice * Cat Deeley – So You Think You Can Dance * Ellen DeGeneres – The Ellen DeGeneres Show * Chris Hardwick – The Wall * Jimmy Fallon – The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon * Jamie Foxx – Beat Shazam * Dwayne Johnson – The Titan Games * Phil Keoghan – The Amazing Race * Jimmy Kimmel – Jimmy Kimmel Live! * Padma Lakshmi – Top Chef * LL Cool J – Lip Sync Battle * Seth Meyers – Late Night with Seth Meyers * Trevor Noah – The Daily Show * Conan O'Brien – Conan * John Oliver – Last Week Tonight with John Oliver * Jordan Peele – The Twilight Zone * RuPaul – RuPaul's Drag Race * Ryan Seacrest – American Idol Best Documentary * David Bowie: The Last Five Years * Eli Roth's History of Horror * Elvis Presley: The Searcher * Fahrenheit 11/9 * The Fourth Estate * Fyre: The Greatest Party That Never Happened * I Am Paul Walker * James Cameron's Story of Science Fiction * Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus * Minding the Gap * Quincy * Rest in Power: The Trayvon Martin Story * RGB * Three Identical Strangers * Wild Wild Country * Won't You Be My Neighbor? Tearjerker Heartwarming Best Anticipated * Aladdin * Child's Play * Dark Phoenix * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * John Wick 3: Parabellum * The Lion King * Men in Black: International * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Rocketman * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Shaft * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Toy Story 4 * Veronica Mars Category:2019 Category:MTV